Hyukkie
by Shi Shiryo
Summary: Aku hanya ingin memilikinya../"Tapi hyung, Hyukkie atau apalah itu, dia tak ada, bahkan kau tahu itu hyung,"/"Hae," panggil Hyuk kecil./ "Ya?" jawab Hae kecil./ "Bagaimana kalau suatu hari Hyukkie tiada?"/ "Berarti Hae juga akan tiada,"/a HaeHyuk and KyuMin fanfic/BL/DLDR/RnR


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**HaeHyuk saling memiliki..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Hyukkie  
**

**Pair: HaeHyuk/KyuMin**

**Rate: T+/Semi M  
**

**Length: One Shot  
**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s)- miss typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**Saya merasa bingung menentukan genre kkk..  
**

**Mian ne..**

* * *

**Hyukkie..**

::

::

**Donghae's POV**

::

Lihat, dia tersenyum lagi, dan itu tentu saja membuatku tersenyum juga, namanya Lee Eunhyuk, kupanggil dia Hyukkie, nama yang manis bukan?

Aku mendekatinya yang masih mengucek matanya, begitu lucu..

"Selamat pagi," sapaku, dia hanya tersenyum.

Kukecup dahinya dengan lembut, menyalurkan sayangku padanya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menunjuk bagian selatan tubuhnya, aku tahu maksud dari itu, pasti dia sangat kesakitan sekarang, aku terkekeh pelan, bagaimanapun aku menghajar tubuhnya semalam, hingga ia keluar berkali-kali, ah Hyuk, maafkan aku.

"Iya chagi, aku harus berangkat kerja pagi hari ini, tapi akan kuusahakan pulang cepat nanti, kau jangan ngambek oke?" jawabku padanya setelah mendengar protes panjangnya.

Ah Hyuk, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu seharian pagi ini? Lihat dirimu.. kau sangat cantik pagi ini, dan lihat, rambut blondemu basah karena keringat, membuat hasratku kembali bangun.

"HYUNGG BANGUN PEMALAS!"

Kutulikan panggilan dari dongsaeng evilku itu, dasar tidak punya sopan santun.

"Masuk Kyu, pintunya sudah tidak dikunci,"

"Cepat hyung, kau tahu kan kalau kita ada rapat pagi ini," katanya tak tahu sopan sambil memasuki kamarku.

"Sapa Hyukie hyung Kyu, kenapa aku harus mengingatkanmu setiap pagi sih?" omelku.

"Ah ne, pagi hyung," ucapnya dengan nada dinginnya, kulihat Hyukkie-ku hanya tersenyum.

"Hey, kemana matamu? Hyungmu ada di tempat tidur Kyu, kau lihat kemana matamu? Kau katarak hum?" candaku, kulihat Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebentar.

"Palli hyung," pesannya sebelum meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku tersenyum pada Hykkie yang cemberut, "Jangan cemberut, kau jadi tidak manis lagi, kau tahu?" kusentil hidungnya setelah itu.

Dia menggelayut manja, seperti biasa, mencoba menggodaku, menciumi wajahku, mengecupi leherku, hingga akhirnya sebelum berangkat kerja kuhabisi bibir yang sudah mebengkak itu hingga benar-benar bengkak, dan ia hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku akan pulang cepat okey," pesanku padanya, dia hanya tersenyum.

::

Aku dan Hyukkie adalah teman sejak kecil, kami bertemu dipanti asuhan, kami berdua disana, sebuah alasan yang membuatku berdiam dipanti asuhan yang juga ditempati Hyukkie selama bertahun-tahun, dan aku membenci alasan itu, jika memang itu takdirku kenapa appaku melarikan aku ketempat itu, yang membuatku trauma seumur hidupku? Ah, berhenti mengurusi masa laluku, sekarang ini bagiku, Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun sudahlah cukup.

Hyukkie-ku punya penyakit aneh, dia tak bisa keluar kamar kami, jadi seumur hidupnya ia hanya berdiam disana, hanya keluar jika kupaksa ia untuk berkeliling guna menggerakkan kaki ringkihnya agar tak terus terusan kaku, itupun hanya di sekitar rumah saja. Setidaknya aku senang dengan siap Kyuhyun, biarpun dia itu evil, namun dia mengerti kondisi Hyukkie, jadi dia tak ambil pusing jika waktuku lebih lama kuhabiskan bersama Hyukkie dari pada dengannya, lagi pula Kyuhyun sudah punya namjachingu sekarang, ah Sungmin hyung, lama sekali dia tak berkunjung kemari.

Aku senang saat dia datang, Hyukkie jadi ada teman ngobrol jika dia mengnjungi Kyu, kupikir karena mereka sama-sama berjiwa uke jadi mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain, aku hanya bisa tersenyum di balik pintu jika kudengar Hyukkie mengeluh pada Sungmin hyung, huh, mereka itu, aku tak pernah boleh ada di kamar jika mereka sedang mengobrol, menyebalkan sekali, katanya, ini urusan uke, seme tak boleh ikut, pesannya dengan bibir terpout lucu.

::

Mengingat masa lalu membuatku tersenyum kadang-kadang, aku bertemu Hyukkie saat umurku 7 tahun, mengecup bibirnya saat umur 8 tahun dan memiliki hatinya saat umur 9 tahun, waktu itu rambut Hyukkie tak selucu sekarang, dia masih bergaya manly tanpa embel-embel manis sama sekali, rambut pirangnya selalu dia naikkan keatas, meskipun jika saat dia tidur dipangkuanku nanti rambutnya akan kembali jatuh secara alami.

Aku sangat suka menikmati wajah damainya yang tertidur, lalu diam-diam kukecup bibir kissable itu singkat, benar-benar menyenangkan, lalu menikmati matanya yang mengerjab lucu saat dia bangun, ini lebih dari kata menyenangkan bagiku, dia akan mulai menceritakan hal-hal yang ia alami selama aku meninggalkannya ke sekolah, dengan begitu antusias, terkadang menunjukkan ekspresi lucu saat ceritanya sudah mendekati klimaks, dan aku akan menikmati semua itu dengan bangga, meyenangkan.

Hari-hari kami sangatlah bahagia, hanya ada aku dan Hyukkie, jujur saja aku tak menyukai teman-teman yang lain karena mereka selalu berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang kami, bagiku saat itu maupun saat ini, Hyukkie sudahlah cukup.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga entah semuanya yang terjadi sejak aku umur 16 tahun menghilang tanpa jejak, tak ada yang bisa kuingat, apapun, semuanya menghilang bagai tertelan misteri yang selama ini menghantui hidupku, seperti halnya saat aku menanyakan bagaimana wajah appa dan ummaku, semuanya hanya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar, semuanya.

::

Aku bahagia hanya dengan Hyukkie, selalu kujalani hariku dengan awal bahagia dan akhir yang lebih bahagia lagi, karena Hyukkie, kuingat saat Kyuhyun berbicara tak jelas saat aku sempat masuk rumah sakit, katanya aku tak seharusnya ada bersama Hyukkie, Hyukkie haruslah menghilang, ia membawa pengaruh buruk padaku, begitu katanya, namun saat aku meminta penjelasan pada Kyuhyun, ia hanya berkata bahwa Hyukkie membuatku bekerja terlalu keras, hingga aku lupa waktu istirahat, dia gila atau bagaimana? Aku tidur cukup saat aku mendekap Hyukkie, aku istirahat dengan baik saat Hyukkie mengelus rambutku, maka dengan protes masuk akalku, semua rencana Kyuhyun tak jadi dilakukan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hyukkie manja, kami menikmati waktu bersama kami dengan berbincang di kamar kali ini, seperti biasa.

"Tak ada chagi, hanya sedikit memikirkan Kyuhyun?" jawabku bohong.

"Kenapa dengan adik kecilku?" tanyanya lucu, aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat ia agak menjauhi Sungmin hyung, Hyuk, aku agak khawatir padanya,"

"Ah, kukira apa, Kyunnie sudah besar Hae, dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk dirinya, jadi jangan khawatir," katanya menenangkanku.

"Ne,"

"Jadi_"

"Kita pindah secepatnya Hyuk," potongku mengerti.

"Aku.. ingin Kyunnie ikut, aku tahu kau tak suka dengan rumah ini, dan berkali-kali kau ingin pindah, tapi aku sudah sangat menyukai Kyunnie Hae, kau tahu jika aku tak punya dongsaeng, jadi boleh kan kalau nanti Kyunnie ikut dengan kita? Ahh, dan lagi, Sungmin Hyung harus ikut, jadi kita bisa melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama-sama," pintanya,

Aku hanya mampu mengelus kepalanya lalu mengecup keningnya lembut, bagaimanapun aku tahu jika Hyukkie sangat menyayangi Kyunnie, jadi aku mengerti hal itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan,"

Apapun untukmu Hyuk, apapun itu.

::

::

**Kyuhyun's POV**

::

Sekali lagi kulangkahkan kakiku kesana, aku harus bicara pada Sungmin hyung kali ini, ini sudah benar-benar menguras isi kepalaku.

Kudapati ia mengecup bibirku saat aku tiba dirumahnya, lalu kurasakan pelukan hangat yang sangat kubutuhkan.

"Aku lelah hyung,"

"Aku tahu itu chagi, ayo masuk, aku sedang membuat kue kesukaanmu,"

Dan dia akan menggandengku, menuntunku menuju dapur mungilnya.

Kunikmati tubuh yang sibuk kesana kemari menyiapkan bahan-bahan, kadang ia mengomel mendapati tubuhnya terus dipeluk dari belakang, namun aku malah semakin menelusupkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi hyung?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Bukankah selama ini kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik Kyu?"

"Tapi jika tak bisa dirubah, Hae hyung akan seperti itu seumur hidup, aku tak ingin hyungku gila, chagi,"

"Dia tidak gila Kyu, hanya sedikit terganggu,"

"Hyung.." panggilku padanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakana Kyu, bahkan kurasa aku memerankan peranku dengan baik selama ini, benar kan?"

"Mianhae hyung," kataku dengan penyesalan mendalam, kueratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Tak apa Kyu, aku mengerti semuanya,"

"Tapi hyung, Hyukkie atau apalah itu, dia tak ada, bahkan kau tahu itu hyung,"

Kudengar kekasih cantikku itu mendengus sesaat, aku tahu jika sudah ribuan kali aku mengeluhkan ini pada kekasihku ini.

"Bersabarlah Kyu,"

"Hyung_"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," katanya, kurasakan kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir tebalku.

Huh, aku lelah, aku mempunyai hyung yang gila dan aku harus menganggap jika hyungku baik-baik saja, dia gila, kukatakan sekali lagi dia GILA! Dia gila karena berbicara sendiri, gila karena mengkhayal tak jelas dan dia gila karena Lee Eunhyuk.

Kalian tahu? Lee Eunhyuk, atau Hyukkie atau apalah itu, sebenarnya dia tak ada, TAK ADA! Dia sudah lenyap sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, karena kejadia laknat dipanti asuhan dimana ternyata hyungku ditemukan masih dalam keadaan hidup.

Namaku Lee Kyuhyun, adik kandung dari Lee Donghae yang baru bisa bertemu dengannya saat aku berumur empat belas tahun, lama sekali, hingga aku harus bertemu dengannya dan menemukan duniaku yang sebenarnya.

Saat itu aku menatapnya yang hanya terbujur di kasur sebuah rumah sakit di ruangan paling mahal untuk ukuran rumah sakit di pinggiran kota Seoul, kusiapkan diriku saat akan bertemu dengannya, namun saat melihatnya aku malah menjadi gamang, apakah benar dia yang seperti orang gila ini adalah hyungku? Yang hingga kutunggu selama empat belas tahun? Benar-benar gila.

Kudengar dari tuan Kang, asisten paling terpercaya di kediamanku bahwa hyungku itu harus disembunyikan agar nyawanya selamat, appa berkata bahwa anak pertamanya menghilang pada dunia, menyembunyikan agar nyawa hyung gilaku itu tak lenyap saat dia lahir karena sebuah perebutan jabatan, GILA! Biarkan sekali lagi kukatakan itu, maka ia hanya mampu membesarkanku, sementara hyungku dikirim ke panti asuhan terpencil di desa pelosok kota Seoul, semuanya berjalan lancar hingga saat itu terjadi.

Hyukkie, teman paling berharga bagi hyungku terpaksa dikorbankan untuk rencana gila appa, seorang pembunuh gila mengambil nyawa semua anak dip antiasuhan itu saat tahu jika hyungku ada disana, semuanya, hingga Hyukkie juga, sebuah cerita biadab disebar appaku agar hyungku tetep hidup, Lee Eunhyuk sudah disulap appaku menjadi Lee Donghae, informasi yang didengar pembunuh biadap itu bahwa Lee Donghae adalah anak berambut blonde yang memiliki penyakit paru-paru akut yang tinggal di kamar no. 12, dan saat hyungku pulang sekolah, semuanya terlambat, tembakan menembus kepala sang pembunuh tepat di hadapan hyungku, tepat dihadapan hyungku yang merengkuh tubuh Hyukkie yang telah berlumuran darah sambil menangis dan menembakan sebuah peluru tepat di kepala sang pembunuh.

Jujur saja aku ngeri saat mendengar cerita itu dari tuan Kang, tak kusangka bahwa hyungku akan membunuh seseorang saat ia berumur enam belas tahun, namun yang makin membuatku ngeri adalah, hyungku menganggap Hyukkie masih ada, bagi hyungku, Hyukkie masih selalu ada disisinya. Ada disetiap harinya, tawanya, sedihnya, sunyinya dan bahkan ranjangnya.

Aku selalau bergidik jika tak sengaja tengah malam melewati kamar Hae hyung, bau strawberry menguar hebat bahkan hingga ke lantai satu rumah kami, dan jangan lupakan desahan Hae hyung yang menurutku begitu menyeramkan. Setiap pagi aku harus menjadi orang gila, hyungku bilang ia tak ingin keluar kamar jika bukan aku yang menggedor pintunya, dia juga bilang jika Hyukkienya tak nyaman dengan suara orang lain selain aku yang membangunkan Hae hyung, ah.. ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

Dan yang lebih gila lagi, aku harus melibatkan pujaan hatiku dalam kegilaan ini, Sungmin hyung harus pura-pura jika Hyukkie itu ada, ia selalu dikamar Hae hyung jika ia berkunjung, entah hanya sepuluh atau lima belas menit, aku akan mendengar dia tertawa-tawa dengan bahagia dari balik pintu, seperti mengobrol dengan seseorang, sementara Hae hyung akan menyesap tehnya diluar kamar sambil sesekali tersenyum mendengar celotehan Sungmin hyung.

Aku sungguhh sangat amat bersalah pada Sungmin hyung, bagaimanapun, pasti ia menginginkan hal yang wajar jika ia berkunjung ke rumah, namun hal yang ia dapat malah hal ganjil seperti itu.

Aku ingat saat hyungku berumur delapan belas tahun, dia belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku, namun sudah memperlakukanku selayaknya seorang dongsaeng, hari itu langit menangis, sangat hebat, aku bermaksud membangunkan Hae hyung seperti biasa, namun yang kucium malah bau anyir yang menyengat dari kamar mandi, kutemukan Hae hyung seperti orang gila yang menikmati darahnya sendiri, ia tertawa-tawa sambil memutarkan jari telunjuknya di genangan darahnya.

"Indah bukan Kyu? Hyukkie yang memberitahuku tentang ini kemarin," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh segera kuangkat tubuh yang mulai lemas itu, namun saat sadar dirumah sakit dia malah menangis histeris, ia bahkan tak ingin melihatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pabo?!" teriakku padanya.

"Jangan menyuruh Hyukkie pergi Kyu, jangan membencinya, dia harus selalu bersamaku, dia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Hyukkie itu ada Kyu, dia ada, atau aku akan ditunjukkan keindahan yang lebih indah dari kemarin jika kau tetap memaksanya pergi," katanya rendah.

Aku hanya bisa berjengit ngeri, aku ingat sekarang, kemarin aku yang sedang sangat merasa gila berteriak-teriak di kamarku, mengadu pada Sungmin hyung, dan pasti Hae hyung mendengarnya. Kuhela napasku panjang, aku menatapnya sendu, ngilu kurasakan saat kulihat nadinya yang kini terperban.

"Ne hyung, aku janji,"

Tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk mengirim Hae hyung ke rumah sakit jiwa, dia normal di luar rumah, sangat normal, hanya saja saat Hyukkie bersamanya dia akan berubah menjadi gila.

"Aku akan berkunjung besok,"

"Untuk apa hyung?"

"Donghae menelphone-ku tadi, dia bilang Hyukkie rindu sekali padaku,"

Kupeluk kekasihku erat, air mata mengalir di pipiku tanpa mampu kucegah, "Mianhae chagi, jeongmal mianhae,"

.

.

.

Aku masih tertunduk lesu, ini sudah seminggu dan aku belum mampu beraktivitas seperti biasa, aku mengingat semuanya dengan cepat, Donghae hyung yang menangis dihadapanku, dia bilang dia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Hyukkie mengijinkannya pergi ke tempat Hyukkie berasal, saat itu aku hanya bisa memeluk hyungku dan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Namun semua terasa bagai mimpi sekarang, seminggu yang lalu hyungku ditemukan terkapar dengan darah menggenangi tubuhnya, sekali lagi ia mengiris nadinya dan aku sama sekali tak memikirkan itu, aku terlambat, terlambat menyadari jika hyungku akan benar-benar pergi ke tempat Hyukkie sialan itu berada, dan kini ia sama sekali tak bisa lagi tersenyum padaku.

Kugenggam photo yang sudah begitu kabur warnanya, aku ingat betul jika saat pertama kali melihat photo itu aku hanya bisa menemukan sebuah sosok disana, seorang anak dengan rambut blonde dan gummy smile mengembang indah, namun saat ini tak begitu, aku bisa melihat Donghae hyung juga ada disana, senyum lembutnya menghiasi wajah kharismatiknya dengan begitu indah terlihat jelas tanpa cacat, senyum yang selama ini hanya mampu kulihat sekali dalam seluruh hidupku, senyum yang begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat, aku hanya bisa menangis melihatnya.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang? Pabbo!"

::

::

Kakiku melangkah ringan menuju rumahnya, rumah seseorang yang begitu kucintai, dengan kasih sayangnya, aku kembali pulih lagi, aku kembali memulai hariku seperti biasa.

"Chagi?" kuedarkan mataku memenuhi ruangan itu begitu aku masuk.

"Sedang mandi Kyu," sahutnya.

"Ah baikalah,"

Kulihat ia keluar dengan kemeja putih yang saat itu kubelikan, aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingat betapa ia mengomel karena ukurannya benar-benar kebesaran.

"Mau menggodaku eoh?" kataku jail, ia mendekatiku dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Aku hanya ingin ada di pelukanmu malam ini Kyu,"jawabnya, kini ia sudah menggelayut di lenganku.

Kukecup bibir shaped M itu dengan lembut, lalu agak memainkan lidahku untuk menyapunya, ia mendesah sesaat lalu mencium pipiku begitu aku selesai.

"Janji kita akan selalu bersama?" katanya imut.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu hum?"

"Janji kan?" ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya chagi, aku janji," jawabku lembut, sapuan bibirnya kurasakan sejenak di bibirku.

"Aku buat minum dulu untukmu, kau.. tunngu aku di kamar ne?" katanya menggoda, aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

::

::

Kuteguk minuman buatan kekasihku dengan tenang, sementara dia melihatku dengan antusias.

"Tampan," pujinya.

"Kenapa ada dua tempat tidur Ming?"

"Oh, punya dongsaengku,"

"Hum? Aku tak tahu jika kau punya dongsaeng, kenapa tak pernah bilang?"

"Dia hanya akan pulang kesini sekali, ah ya, hari ini dia akan pulang Kyu, tapi aku tak tahu jam berapa dia akan sampai,"

"Benarkah? Apa dia bekerja di luar kota?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu chagi, aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum dia datang," katanya manja, ia mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuanku, kami saling berhadapan, ia menatapku, melumat bibirku lalu menjambak lembut rambutku saat wajahku sudah menguasai lehernya.

"Emmhh," desahan pertama lolos.

Kurasakan tangannya membimbimng tanganku menuju bokong mulusnya.

"Benar-benar tak sabar hum? Bahkan kau berani duduk dalam posisi seperti ini tanpa celana dalam?" godaku, aku sudah mulai meremas bongkahan indah itu.

"Erhhm Kyu, ceparlah, nanti dongsaengku keburu datang, aku.. sudah tidak tah- ahhnn- hann.."

Aku menyeringai.

"Uhuk,"

Mataku terbelalak.

"Uhuk,"

Terbelalak lagi.

"Sudah mulai rupanya?" kata Sungmin hyung lembut sambil mengusap bibirku.

"Uhuk, uhuk,"

"Ayo kita selesaikan Kyu, ahhnn.."

::

::

**Sungmin POV**

Aku punya seorang malaikat cantik, sama cantiknya denganku dan aku begitu menyayanginya, karenanyalah aku hidup, berusaha menahan semua sakit yang kudapat karena siksaan orang tuaku, aku menerimanya karena berusaha melindunginya, melindungi malaikatku.

"Ayo makan, jangan begini, nanti kau makin sakit," bujukku padanya.

"Hiks, aku tahu hyung belum makan, bagimana aku bisa makan?" katanya disela isakannya.

"Tak apa, hyung kan kuat, sementara kau butuh ini chagi,"

"Hyung~" panggilnya manja, kurengkuh dia dalam pelukan hangat.

"Gomawo hyung, gomawo,"

Semuanya akan terasa baik meskipun aku harus mendapatkan memar, semuanya akan baik-baik saja biarpun aku harus merasa nyeri sehabis bekerja seharian, tak apa asalkan dia selalu bisa kulihat jika aku sedang lelah, maka lelahku akan hilang.

Namun tak semudah itu ternyata, orang tuaku memisahkan kami, dia dikirim ketempat yang begitu jauh, menyisakan aku yang hidup dalam sepi, kata mereka dia itu hanya bencana besar, butuh biaya untuk membuatnya tetap hidup, maka mereka pun mengasingkannya ke tempat yang yak kutahu sama sekali.

Aku bekerja keras agar aku bisa menyusulnya, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya, namun dalam keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan, dia yang ada di dalam berita itu begitu mengenaskan, ia terbunuh? Yang benar saja? Dengan semua teman-temannya? Apa berita itu sedang bercanda? Kulihat sosok anak dengan mata teduh tak ingin melepaskan genggamannya pada tubuh yang hanya tinggal jasad itu, ia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dengan mata tak bernyawa di depan kamera, dan saat itu aku tahu kemana orang tuaku membuang dongsaengku, dan bagaimana keadaan dongsaengku itu sekarang.

Ya, dia dongsaeng kesayanganku, namanya Lee Hyukjae, namun ia selalu bilang pada semua orang jika namanya adalah Lee Eunhyuk, ia tak ingin ingat lagi pada appa kami yang memberikan nama itu padanya, begitu katanya.

Dan aku hanya mampu terpekur, menangis tanpa suara sebelum aku menjerit histeris saat tahu jika Hyukkie kesayanganku telah menjadi seorang korban pembunuhan, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sosok itu, Lee Donghae, orang yang begitu di sayangi Hyukkie.

Aku bicara padanya di kamar Lee Donghae, tertawa dengan begitu bahagia, saat itu Hyukkie yang sudah dewasa tak lagi menderita penyakit berbahaya, ia sehat, sangat sehat malah, wajahnya sangat bahagia dan semakin cantik, melihat gummy smilenya membuatku semakin sayang padanya, memeluknya membuat hidupku lebih berarti dari sebelumnya.

Ah, Hyuk terima kasih karena telah bertahan untuk hyung.

::

::

Kyuhyunku sudah berlumuran cairan merah sekarang, sudah begitu banyak darah yang merembesi baju kotak-kotaknya yang menyembur dari mulutnya setiap dia terbatuk, mata lemasnya melihat ke arahku, membuatku gemas sendiri padanya.

"Kenapa Ming?"

"Karena Hyukkie ingin bersama-sama dengan kita Kyu," kucium dengan ganas bibir yang penuh darah itu.

"Hyukkie?"

"Ah dia datang Kyu,"

Aroma strawberry menyeruak di dalam kamar itu, begitu menguar hebat.

"Lihat Kyu dia bersama Donghae," seruku bahagia, "Tunggu aku ne saengie, sebentar lagi kita akan hidup bersama,"

"Ming!" kudengar Kyuhyun menjerit, matanya melotot melihatku.

"Hyukkie sangat menyayangimu Kyu, makanya dia memohon padaku agar kau ikut juga," kataku manja.

"Ming," panggilnya lemah.

"Ohh Kyu, aku hampir sampai, ahhnn!" kembali kugerakkan tubuhku naik turun saat ini, dan aku memejamkan mataku sambil menggigit gemas bibirku saat gelombang itu datang.

Kulihat Kyuhun melihatku sendu, setitik air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya, kujilat itu perlahan.

Aku melepaskan penyatuan kami, lalu berjalan menuju laci di dekat tempat tidur, kuambil pisau kecil dari dalamnya dan menuju Kyuhun lagi, ia masih bernapas, oh.. manisnya.

Kududukkan diriku diperutnya, dapat kurasakan napas tipisnya naik turun.

"Kau marah ya karena aku 'menggantung'mu?" kataku dengan bibir terpout, dia hanya melirikku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan, "Racun tadi tak merubah rasa minumannya kan? Aku takut kalau jus tadi jadi pahit," aku mulai bermonolog.

"Ming, jang-an," kudengar suaranya lirih, ia menangis melihatku yang menyayat-nyayat nadiku sendiri.

Aku mulai menangis, "Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu Kyu? Dan kenapa kau harus mencintaiku? Tak seharusnya aku lakuakn ini padamu, kau pasti sangat kesakitan, iya kan? Maaf ya Kyu, namun aku tak ingin menemui Hyukkie sendirian, aku sangat tak bisa bertahan jika kau juga tak ada, tapi Hyukkie juga penting bagiku, shh ini sakit sekali ternyata," kulihat nadiku yang kini sudah terbuka dan darah mengalir deras dari sana. "apa kau tahu Kyu? Hyukkie sangat menyukaimu Kyu, dia amat senang saat dia melihat aku bahagia bersamaku, makanya dia juga ingin kau ikut Kyu, ahh.. napasku mulai berat,"

Kujatuhkan tubuhku diatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah pergi duluan menyusul Hyukkie dan Donghae. Aku tersenyum pada Hyukkie yang merentangkan tangannya berusaha menyambutku.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu, dan aku juga mencintaimu Hyukkie," kataku sebelum napasku habis terburu waktu.

::

::

"Hae," panggil Hyuk kecil.

"Ya?" jawab Hae kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu hari Hyukkie tiada?"

Donghae kecil tersenyum, lalu memeluk namja yang begitu manis itu, "Berarti Hae juga akan tiada,"

**END**

* * *

Gaje sangat, dan ini aneh sekaliii… sangat anehh

#nangis di pojokan

mian akan typosnya, saya memang ratu typos TT TT

RnR pulissss...


End file.
